Kazuo Tengan
Kazuo Tengan (天願 和夫 Tengan Kazuo) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Kazuo is the leader of the Future Foundation as well as the 1st Division, and the former headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Appearance Kazuo is an elderly man with silver, upswept hair and brown eyes. He has a mustache and beard, and very sullen face. He also wears glasses, a jacket, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a white dress shirt along with a red tie and a black vest. He wears black pants and brown slippers. Personality Kazuo is a very peaceful man who doesn't want any conflict. He laments over exterminating despair and his goal is a peaceful world without strife. History Prior to the Tragedy At some point prior to Jin Kirigiri taking over the position, Kazuo was once the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Kazuo is the leader (and possible founder) of Future Foundation, in charge of the 1st Division. Despite this, it is stated that he is nothing more than a figurehead and his vice-leader, Kyosuke Munakata, is the one who holds the "real power." As a part of Future Foundation, Kazuo was the one who recruited the survivors of the Killing School Life. He also located and recovered the Remnants of Despair. Makoto Naegi disobeyed orders and attempted to protect the Remnants and, despite his similar beliefs, Kazuo (most likely persuaded by Kyosuke) had to charge Makoto with the crime of treason. He was one of the few people asked to attend Makoto's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 1 - Third Time's the Charm At the beginning of the episode, Kazuo with several Future Foundation members encountered the Remnants of Despair, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu with his brainwashed subordinates. He ordered his hitwoman, Peko Pekoyama to attack Kazuo and Kyosuke quickly protect Kazuo from her attack. As the Chairman of Future Foundation, Kazuo gathered twelve Future Foundation's executives to attend Makoto's trial for betraying the organization by protecting the Remnants of Despair in the hidden facility of Future Foundation. Inside the boardroom, Kazuo opened the discussion about Makoto's execution. As they debated, the conversation went far from the topic until Kyosuke entered. Kyosuke climbed onto the table to command everyone's attention and walked across it to address Kazuo directly. He attempted to get Kazuo to reconsider his position, reminding him of his "old self" and a time where Kazuo was less indecisive about Ultimate Despair. Not long after that, Makoto entered the boardroom and immediately handcuffed by Juzo Sakakura and injured in the process. As the trial postponed to wait for Makoto's treatment, Kazuo stayed in boardroom until suddenly the buildings attacked by an unknown enemy. Kyosuke gathered everyone inside and Daisaku Bandai reported that all exit to the building has been cut off. When everyone panicked, a sleeping gas threw inside the room and rendered everyone to sleep. When he woke up, Kazuo and the others found a Monokuma bracelet has been planted on their wrists. Suddenly, Monokuma who has been resurrected appeared on the monitor, announcing that the Final Killing Game featuring Future Foundation members has just started, with Chisa Yukizome's body fell from the ceiling. Relationships Kyosuke Munakata The vice-leader of the Future Foundation, whom Kazuo most likely works closely with. Kyosuke's cold attitude and hatred of the Ultimate Despair are very contrasting to Kazuo's peaceful way. These two are most likely in opposition with each other. Quotes Trivia * The kanji for Kazuo's first name (和夫) can translate as "Peace Man" - referencing his peaceful personality. ** While his last name (天願) can loosely translate as "Heaven's Hope" - possible referring to his role as leader of Future Foundation or the fact Future Foundation is often referred to as Humanity's last hope. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive